Self Control
by Limee-kun
Summary: Sasuke's back after six years, and he's living with Naruto and Sakura. Can Naruto control himself, or will he loose all of his self control? [NaruSaku, NaruSasu]


**Self Control**

Swear to god, the title almost has nothing to do with the fanfiction. xD Or... maybe it does. But anyways... it took me quite a while - I think it was... nine hours - to type this. I typed some on Monday morning, and I only got to _"Onegai, Sasuke._ before I had to leave for school. Then I typed some, to _"He's gonna be okay,"_, when I got home from school. Then I did homeork and watched Freedom Writers with my sister, and I finally finished it on my day off. w Wow. That was random. xD

**Summary:** It's been six years. Six years since Sasuke left. The first two and half years were spent training. The next two were about love and accomplishing goals. The last two years... were different. One year was spent reserching about Uchiha Sasuke's location. Half of the next was finding him. The next was countless attempts to bring him back. And now, on a night with little rain, Uzumaki Naruto - rokudaime hokage - has brought back the Uchiha. Both boys are eighteen. Can Naruto keep his control, though?

ENJOY! 333

:Chapter one

Coming Home:

- Normal - xxx

A long dreaded silence over came the two of them. Both of them didn't know what to say. They were stunned into silence. Ocean blue clashed harshly with charcoal black, fighting fiercely to see who could beat the other. Suddenly, the black eyed boy looked away, narrowing his eyes in... was it disgust? The blue eyed boy's mouth opened, as if he were going to say something, then closed again. He had nothing to say. They stood, separated by the gap in the ground. About twenty-five meters stood inbetween the two teenagers.

Twenty-five meters... it seemed more like a million kilometers.

Finally, the blue eyed boy managed to choke out a single word. "Sasuke-teme..." hot tears of anger began to fill his eyes, but he held them back, letting them rest on his eyelashes. Hatred flashed in his eyes, but only for a moment. It was gone before the said teen could lift his head up. The boy's frown curled upward into a small smirk. He too, spoke one word, a nickname for the blonde.

"Usuratonkachi." there was no emotion in his voice. It was plain, cold.. but there was almost a hint of... regret, was it? Maybe it was hesitance, or anger, or maybe even consideration... consideration of coming back. Coming back to Konoha. Coming back to him. Both shinobi stared each other down, but in a flash, they both lunged forward, reaching into their holsters to pull out a kunai. The two knives clashed, and they were sent to the opposite sides of the canyon. Twenty-five meters. They'd both jumped exactly twenty-five meters, and stood exactly where the other stood only a moment ago.

Anger began to bubble up inside the blonde, and he quivered, his feet becoming slightly unbalanced, but not noticeable. He still stood his ground. But he didn't budge when the black haired boy came after him, or when the black haired boy rammed himself into him. The blonde merely stood there, frozen. Finally, he wobbled and fell into a heap on the ground. A sobbing, pleading, begging heap.

"Onegai, Sasuke. Come back... I'd do anything..." Sasuke's eyed widened ever so slightly, the smirk disappearing off his face, replaced with a thing, grim line. A line that let no emotion - whether it be pride or anger - out of his body. He was unreadable. "Everyone misses you..." he started. Sasuke snorted, but didn't say anything. "_**I**_ miss you..." this time, Sasuke's eyes softened slightly, but he picked the other teen up by his collar, and spoke the same words he'd spoken six years ago.

"It's already to late, Naruto." but this time, it wasn't in a scream. It was soft and quite, full of regret. The pride was lost in his face, and he threw the blonde off the cliff, diving after him. Some say it was an attempt at killing himself and Naruto. Others say that's when the serious battle began. But that's not what happened. It was a little of the first, but not completely. He wanted to kill himself, not the blonde. He caught up to the blonde and wrapped him in an embrace, turning so he'd hit the ground, and not Naruto. The impact came, and Sasuke's mouth opened in a silent gasp, letting blood fly out.

Naruto lay there, in the other's embrace, for a moment. He then crawled out, and watched as the black haired boy's eyes slowly fluttered shut. "Sasuke? C... c'mon Sasuke! That couldn't have..." he pressed his ear softly against the other's chest, and heard the soft, thump-a-thump - the heart beat that Naruto knew so well - in Sasuke. He was still alive. He took his head away and watched his chest rise and fall in a steady, but uneven motion. The taller of the two scooped up the unconscious and began to saunter away. While he was in the middle of a forest, a silver haired man bounded up to him, and glanced at the limp body in his arms.

"He's...?" Naruto smiled softly.

"He's gonna be okay," he reassured, causing relief to flood into the icy blue eye that was visible on the older. He offered to take Sasuke, but the blonde shook his head, and mumbled a soft, "I'm fine," no damage had really been done to the blonde. Maybe a bruise from when Sasuke rammed into him, but that was it. He was a little sore from that, too. The walk back to Konohagakure was silent. Kotetsu and the other guard at the gate held small smiles on their faces, and greeted the two politely, but softly. The silver haired man and the blonde teen nodded in a short and informal bow.

"Naruto, you need to stop disappearing randomly. You're hokage now..." the blonde cut the other off with a small glare, and he was silenced.

"I'm going to Sakura. You are dismissed, Hatake," secretly, Naruto always liked calling his old sensei by his last name. The man nodded, and disappeared. He continued alone, wandering through the village with Sasuke in his arms. When he found the hospital, he kicked open the doors, and walked swiftly to Sakura's office. He balanced the shorter male in one arm, and knocked with his free hand. "Sakura! I've got a patient for you!" a happy tone found it's way to Naruto's voice, and an ear-to-ear grin stretched his tanned features. The pink haired girl opened the door, and gasped rather loudly when she saw the unconscious Sasuke in the hokage's arms.

"I told you, it was a lifetime promise," a small tear of joy slipped from the woman's jade eyes, and she beckoned the blonde in.

"Was it hard, Naruto? Bringing him back?" she asked, gestering him to set the black haired male on the table. Naruto arranged his face into a rather bored looking expression.

"Not really..." Shock ran across Sakura's face. "He threw me off a cliff, jumped after me, hugged me and made sure that I was safe for the fall..." he said, staring at the white tiled ceiling, as if they were giving him the memory. He looked back at the pink haired girl and grinned again. "But at least he's alive, right?"

"Y-yea..." Sakura was still shocked. All it took was once simple fall - that was... about ninty-three meters... - to knock out the genius Uchiha Sasuke. _Amazing..._ she thought as she removed his shirt and turned him over. His back was bruised already, and there were small cuts, for some reason. They looked long... like they were made with a katana or a whip. She decided that was a question to ask him. She placed her small pale hands on his - if possible - more pale back and focused a small ammount of chakara in them. They took a greenish glow, and Naruto watched his the ever-remaining amazement he had when he saw Sakura using her healing jutsu.

Soon enough, the scars and cuts were gone, and the bruise took on a light purple/yellow colour. "That's the most disgusting colour I've ever seen," Naruto chortled as Sakura turned the raven haired teen back over. She looked at him with a scornful look in her eye. "Ah, gomen, gomen. I couldn't help it..." the rokudaime chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head.

"Well... since the Uchiha estate was destroyed two years ago..." Naruto caught her drift, and picked the other back into his arms.

"Guess he'll have to live with us for a while, ne?" a small blush darted across her face. Ever since Naruto had proposed to Sakura, she'd been the shyest around him. Kissing made her heat up and turn as red as a cherry. Hugging turned her as pink as her hair. Even talking about living together caused her to blush slightly. She nodded furisouly and followed him out. The moon was shining brightly over-head, and a small shower was sprinkling over the village. The two walked home in silence, and just as Sakura was unlocking the door, the dark haired boy moaned.

"Sasuke? You okay?" Naruto said softly, craning his neck to look at him. He turned his head, as if he had a fever, and his eyes fluttered open, just as they had shut.

"Na... ni?" he asked, vision finally focusing. He noticed where he was, and who he was being carried by, and an invisible blush ran across the bridge of his nose, and he squirmed. Naruto set him on his feet, and he immediatly wobbled.

"Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?" Sakura squeaked softly, the house key in her hand. He blinked at the pink haired girl. He nodded, and leaned on Naruto for support. The blonde obliged by slinging Sasuke's arm around his neck. Sakura hastily set up blankets and pillows on the couch, and Sasuke plopped down onto it.

"So I'm bunkin' with you, Naruto?" he asked, not even noticing that Sakura went into the room that she and Naruto shared. Naruto grinned his ear splitting grin.

"Me an' Sakura." Sasuke gaped. The look on his face was 'you... and... Sakura... together...?'. He was totally baffled. She had agreed to go out with Naruto? She'd agreed to move in with him? And he didn't even use '-chan' anymore! HOW LONG HAD HE BEEN AWAY?! Six years, was it?

"My head hurts..." he muttered sarcastically. Naruto chortled, then turned so he could go into his and Sakura's room.

"Well, if ya need somethin', me an' Sakura are in th' othah room," and he walked away. "Sakura? Where are my sweatpaaants?" Naruto asked, shrugging out of the thin jacket he wore over his hokage's robe. He folded it sloppily and set it next to his side of the bed.

"They're in the living room behind the couch..." Sakura mumbled, her ever-present small blush on her cheeks.

"Whaaa? How'd they get behind there?" he laughed, sauntering into the living room - where Sasuke was already fast asleep - in a pair of boxers and a black tee-shirt. He found his sweatpants, and pulled them on. They weren't really sweatpants, more like thin, cotton pants... which were orange. No matter what, Naruto would always have some sort of orange with him. _We never got to spar today..._ he thought, sitting down on the floor next to the couch. He brushed some of Sasuke's damp hair out of his closed eyes, and sighed softly. He stirred slightly, but then recalimed his calm state. What was he getting himself into?

Could Naruto _**really**_ control himself when Sasuke was around?


End file.
